Redemption
by XJayjayxShadowfireX
Summary: SEQUEL TO DECEIT Foaly finds the cure to Sam's vampirism on Opal's computer, but it requires reagents that are very hard to get. Sam, Artemis, and Holly go on a journey to find them and cleanse Sam. Artemis/OC. I hope the story is better than the summary.
1. I burn the eggs

**A/N: Hello. I know I said that this wouldn't be up here for a few days, but I am SO bored! Oh, and I just looked at my traffic for Deceit. 896 people have gone to that story. I feel so loved. =P**

**BTW, if my utter dislike of Artemis is bothering you, please tell me and I will stop talking about it. ; ) **

**Well, anyway, here's the first chapter of Redemption (In Sam's POV):**

I looked at the clock above the stove. 7:28, it read. I sighed and got the eggs out of the Fowl's refrigerator, mixed them into a bowl with milk, and put them on the stove to cook.

"Good morning," said a groggy voice behind me.

I looked away from the oven to see a rugged-looking Artemis walking down the stairs. I smiled at him and said, "Hi, Artemis. Have a seat, the eggs are almost done."

He did as I said, saying, "You know that you don't necessarily have took cook for us."

"Do you not like my cooking?" I said playfully, walking over to sit next to him.

"No, actually, you are a marvelous cook… for someone that doesn't eat."

I rolled my eyes. I knew I wasn't the _best _cook in the world, but…

"Is something burning?" asked Artemis.

My eyes widened as the scent drifted into my nostrils. The eggs! I got up and ran to the stove, where I was greeted by a cloud of smoke.

I grabbed the handle of the skillet and yelped as it burned my hand. _Ow…ow…ow…ow…._

After running over to the island in the middle of the kitchen, I dropped the hot metal skillet. I saw Artemis appear behind me with a cup of water, so I moved out of the way. He poured the cool liquid onto my burning eggs and chuckled.

I smirked and said, "It was your fault. You distracted me.

"Yes, right, Sam. Just keep telling yourself that," he said, grinning teasingly.

"I wi-" I started.

"Artemis! Sam, Are you two alright?" Angeline's voice trilled.

"We smelled smoke!" Mr. Fowl said at the same time.

"Sorry. I was making breakfast, then Artemis came downstairs and started talking to me," I said.

"I did not," Artemis said, smiling. "You started talking to me!"

I punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Either way, you distracted me from my cooking."

He shook his head, dismissing the subject.

"I'll start more eggs," said Mrs. Fowl.

"I'll go change," said Artemis.

"And I'll go help Artemis change," I said, a naughty glint in my eye.

Both of his parents looked at me strictly.

"I'm just kidding," I said, winking. I had made jokes like these since they told me 'the rules'. I couldn't sleep in Artemis' room, I couldn't go near Artemis' room at night, etc. I had promised them that I wouldn't break these rules, but I went to his room every night that I wasn't out hunting; we had a lot to discuss about the fairies.

Artemis rolled his eyes once again, and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone with his mom and dad.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? I am very unsure about this fic… please tell me if it's good or not -so far- in a review. Please? I'm tired – Bye, all!**


	2. What?

**A/N: Hi, everyone. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I went to go see Twilight. =) I'm sorry, but I had no room on the summary to put when this was set. Pre TTP! **

**Disclaimer: I don't support Holly/Artemis, therefore I am not Eoin Colfer!**

I listed to the sound of Artemis's receding footsteps, until Mr. Fowl said, "So, Sam. You've been here for about a month, correct?"

I nodded. "I guess."

"I've never seen you eat a bite that you or Angeline cooks. Are you on a diet or something?" he said, sounding concerned.

"Er…." What was I supposed to say to that?

"Sam?" he said.

"No, of course not! I'll eat hum- any food that you guys cook, it's just, I was trying to eat out and not cost you guys so much." I said nervously. Why was he bugging me about this?

"Well, then. Here Sam! Eat up," said Angeline, shoving a plate full of bacon towards me. _Cooked bacon!_

I smiled and took it, despite the vile scent coming from it. I hated cooked meat. I could eat raw meat, but it wasn't as tasty as human blood.

I picked up a strip of bacon and brought it to my open mouth.

"Sam, we'd better get to school." said Artemis's voice.

I put the bacon back down on the plate and looked at the clock. "Yeah, I guess we do."

I turned away from Artemis's parental figures, and mouthed a small 'Thank you!'.

"But it's Saturday." said Angeline, confused.

"We have a… drama club meeting…." I said, not sounding very convincing.

"You two aren't in drama," argued Mr. Fowl. "Are you?"

Artemis and I exchanged glances.

"Of course we are!" he said tentatively. "Sam forced me to join yesterday. They told us to be at the school tomorrow for Little Red Riding Hood tryouts."

"Artemis, you go to an all-boys school, anyway," said Mr. Fowl. "What are you two really doing?"

"We were going to the mall to see if we could find Artemis a girlfriend," I said, stifling a giggle.

Artemis looked down to the ground, his face red with a forced blush. I rushed over to him, grabbed his wrist, and broke for the door.

Artemis slammed the door behind us and said quietly, "A girlfriend? Honestly, Sam, what were you thinking?"

I laughed aloud. "I was thinking that your parents would be suspicious if I didn't say something that you'd obviously want to keep from them."

He grumbled something unintelligible as we made our way to the garage.

"So," I said, once we were in the car. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"Hunting," I said. "But I'm sure you don't want to watch me feed."

There was silence for a few minutes after that.

"Sam?"

I looked at him.

"Have you ever missed being human?"

"Sometimes. I try not think about it most of the time, because it reminds me of my Mom and Dad. They died when I was only twelve. When I was human and my life was slightly normal." I replied. "Before I met you and Holly, I hated humans. Opal had always told me how horrible they were, and that they were only good for a while in her world domination plans."

Artemis didn't respond, so we rode around Dublin for an hour or so in silence.

During this time, I just rested my head on the door and tried to sleep. I was a creature of the night, not the day.

--

I woke up to someone shaking my arm gently. I looked to my left, where Artemis was sitting, his hand on my shoulder. "What?" I mumbled.

"We are home," he said quietly.

I unbuckled and opened the door. Yawning, I stepped outside, into the open sunlight. I buried the urge to hiss and run inside as Artemis walked over to me and led me toward the door, where his parents would probably be waiting for an explanation.

"So," said Mrs. Fowl. "Any luck at the mall?"

Artemis shot a glare in my direction and said, "No."

"Nobody was good enough for him," I said teasingly.

"I never said that!" he said rather loudly, walking toward the stairs.

I grinned at Angeline and followed Artemis up to his room.

"What are you trying to do to me?" he asked as I shut his room door.

"No-" I started.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

He pressed a button on his weird ring-phone thingy and said, "Holly?"

"Try again, mud boy," said a rough voice.

"Yes, Foaly?" Artemis said.

"I was messing around on Opal's computer, and I found something very interesting," he said.

Artemis nodded impatiently.

"Opal doesn't really have the right to call herself paranoid," Foaly noted. "At least I turn my computer off when I leave the room."

"Foaly, what did you find?" I asked.

"I found," he paused dramatically. "the antidote to your vampirism, Sam."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? Seriously? What is it?"

"The only problem is that there are a lot of ingredients that will be difficult to find." Foaly said, ignoring my question. "I'll tell you more about it later. I think I hear Trouble calling me."

Before Foaly could hang up, there was a faint 'Foaly!' in the background.

I looked at Artemis, grinning. I was going to have more trouble than usual sleeping tonight.

--

I looked out the window of the guest room the Fowl's had assigned me. The full moon was enchanting.

I sighed and stood up, walking to the door. I was kidding myself if I actually thought I was going to bed tonight.

I shut the door and walked down the hall to Artemis's room. I opened the door to find Artemis typing on his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Typing." He said distractedly.

"What are you typing?"

He turned around and said, "You don't want to know."

I furrowed my brow and decided that I probably didn't.

"Sam, you should probably go hunting. You didn't last night."

I yawned and sat on his bed. "Not thirsty."

"You will be tomorrow," he said, coming to sit next to me.

I didn't answer. I lied back and threw my arms above my head, stretching.

"You should probably go to bed. You look tired." He said.

"I'm to excited to sleep," I said.

He lied down on his side and rested his head on his hand. "Are you sure?"

I flipped onto my side so that I could face him. "Yeah. I couldn't be more awake."

I yawned.

He smirked. "Really?"

I nodded, too tired to speak.

"Go to bed, Sam." He said.

"Okay…." I whispered and collapsed into his chest.

"No, Sam. You have to go to your room. My parents will kill both of us."

He nudged me gently away from him, and flipped me onto my back.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm taking you back to your room." I could feel his hot breath on my face.

I opened my eyes slightly and saw that our faces were just inches away. That woke me up.

"Why are you so close to me?" I said, not feeling at all tired anymore.

He furrowed his brow and said, "I'm trying to get you off of me."

His breath tickled my face again.

"Your breath smells good," I said. "Minty."

He stood up and grabbed for my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. _You_ are going back to your room to sleep." He said sternly.

"I want to stay here, though." I said sadly.

He looked at me, still clutching my hand. "Sam, you need to sleep."

"I don't want to sleep." I lifted up our conjoined hands and smelled his. "You smell like blood."

I walked closer to him and let go of his hand, my throat burning with thirst. He put his hands on my shoulders to keep me from coming any closer, but it was too late.

My lips found their destination on his.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, then I pulled away and walked to my guest room.

**A/N: I was gong to make Sam bite him, then stop herself and run away, but this is juicier! Tell me if you hate/like it in a review please. Reviews make me happy! xD**


	3. Blood

**A/N: Hello. I have nothing to say. Shocker.**

**Disclaimer: I own Samantha Harth and the plot.**

I woke up on my room floor, my lips tingling. Sighing, I sat up and looked out my window. It was still dark. I got up and started towards the door, thinking I should go make breakfast, then I remembered something Artemis had said; _'You don't necessarily have to make breakfast for us, Sam.'_

I let the idea of staying in bed pass. Of course I would make breakfast. I was starting to enjoy cooking for humans.

I walked off toward the stairs and managed to find my way down them in the utter darkness. Just because I'm supposed to be nocturnal doesn't mean I can see in the dark. I stopped at the foot of the stairs. I heard a heartbeat. Someone human was down here.

I scanned the family room, but saw no one, so I followed the wall to the kitchen and fumbled for the light switch. I had no luck in finding that, so I had to deal. I squinted around for the intruder, and saw a dark, eerie figure crouched into one of the dining room chairs. There was but an arch connecting the kitchen and the dining room, so the figure could probably see me.

The element of surprise was not on my side anymore, but I did have one advantage: the intruder was human.

I walked closer to the figure. They seemed to be dead. No, not dead. They had a strong, pulsing heartbeat.

The figure looked up at me and we met eyes for a moment. The intruder was Artemis.

"Artemis?" I said. "Why are you up so early?"

He blinked and yawned. "I couldn't sleep."

"You look tired. Go to bed." I grabbed his wrist and tried to pull him up, but he wouldn't budge.

I looked around the room. My eyes had adjusted, so I could see the light switch by refrigerator. I walked over to it and flipped the switch. The sudden burst of light blinded me for a minute.

"Why did you do that?" Artemis groaned.

Now that the light was on, I got a clear view of Artemis. His eyes were bloodshot and had huge black circles under them. "Artemis, you look terrible!"

"Thank you," he said sarcastically. "I've been up all night. What would you expect?"

"What kept you up?" I said. "Was it another scheme?"

He looked at me disbelievingly. "You mean you cannot guess?"

Now I was confused. "What does that mean?"

"You kept me up, Sam. All night I was thinking about you" He said.

"What does _that _mean?" I repeated.

"You don't remember?" He sounded impatient.

"Remember what?!" I exclaimed.

He got up and walked toward me. He put his hands on my shoulders and leaned forward, looking into my eyes. "You really don't remember."

"Artemis, stop that! Tell me what I don't remember!" I was getting annoyed.

He let go of me and stepped back, so as to get away before I exploded in irritation.

"Last night," he started. "You came into my room and… kissed me."

I stared at him blankly.

"I'm not insane. It happened." He said.

"Wait," said the voice of Juliet somewhere from behind me. "You kissed him?"

I turned around. Of course, Juliet was standing by the counter in the kitchen, wearing a white T-shirt with purple pajama bottoms, her long, silky blonde hair flowing over her shoulders.

"I-I don't really know," I said. "I think I was asleep."

"Whatever," she said. "Are you making breakfast, or shall I?"

"You can, I guess. I need to go upstairs for a while." I responded.

This would explain why I woke up on the floor. I don't know why I hadn't given that much thought.

As I was walking down the hall to my guest room, I heard a small ringing noise coming from Artemis's room. It was probably his phone, but I had no idea how to answer it.

I retraced my steps and went back down the stairs.

"Artemis, your phone is ringing."

He rushed over to me and grabbed my wrist. "It's probably Foaly with the ingredients," he said under his breath.

He drug me up to his room and hurried to his phone.

"Hello? Foaly?" He said after pushing a small green button.

"We need blood. A lot of blood. All different types of blood." Foaly said, skipping the greeting.

"I thought you said that the reagents would be hard to be hard to find," I said. "Blood is easy to extract from organisms."

"Yes, Sam, but I mean _all _different types of blood. The only thing I remember from the list is 'the blood of a pure bread dog', so it is more than just human blood."

"How much would we need?" I asked.

"I don't know! I didn't check that." He said, goaded.

I frowned and sat on Artemis's bed.

"When should we be ready, Foaly?" Artemis asked.

"In a few hours. I'll send Holly topside as soon as we hang up." He replied.

"Then, good-bye, Foaly." Artemis said.

Foaly grunted and hung up.

"He's not in a very good mood today," I noted.

**A/N: Wow, I forgot to say happy Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving, all! Now go review, please! I'll update tomorrow… after I do my stupid science homework. My science teacher actually gave us homework over Thanksgiving break. *cries* - Later!**


	4. Holly

**A/N: I never did my science homework. I've done everything but. I've fed my pets, taken a shower, listened to music, emptied the litter box, rode down a giant hill on my bike, forced my brother to clean his dog's crap off of my room floor, (Looks at evil Golden Retriever puppy) and now I am updating! Hope you enjoy my procrastinating!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an Irish dude, so I don't own Artemis Fowl!**

I left Artemis's room immediately and went to mine to change out of my pajamas. After that, I went back to Artemis' room to wait with him for Holly. I was anxious to learn the cure. It sounded tasty so far.

"Do you think I will get to drink the cure? Or maybe it will be injected into me." I said to Artemis. "I wonder if it will taste good? I've never had dog blood before."

Artemis didn't answer. He hadn't said anything to me since Foaly called.

"What's wrong, Artemis? Are you tired?" I said, a little too fast. I was getting excited.

"Yes, I'm tired. I didn't sleep last night, remember?" he said, not looking at me.

If I had blood, I would've blushed.

"Are you sure that you weren't dreaming, or something?" I asked.

He looked at me. "I didn't sleep last night, or I would have considered that."

I said nothing. What else was there to say?

"Ugh… when will Holly be here? I'm bored." I said, some minutes later.

"Foaly said that she'd be here in a few hours. That was about twenty minutes ago, Sam." Artemis said. He glanced at something in his hand. "Here, play with this."

He threw something, and it landed in front of me on his bed. I looked down. It was a tissue.

"Um, thanks?" I said.

"Well, that's all I have for now. My room isn't exactly full of things to do."

"There is one other thing we could do," I said, grinning. I looked at his computer.

His eyes widened as he saw what I was looking at. "No. You are not touching this computer."

"We can hack into things!" I said. He wouldn't budge.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Oh please?"

"No! This computer is not for play."

I groaned and got up, walking over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked.

I didn't answer. I opened the door and walked down the hall, to my room. When I got there, I got my sunscreen. I put it in my pocket and ran back to Artemis' room.

"What did you do? Who did you kill?" He asked me on my return.

"I didn't kill anybody. I went to go get my sunscreen. You are a nosy little boy." I said lightheartedly.

"I am older than you," he pointed out.

I ignored him and went to close his blinds. "This sunlight is blinding me."

He leaned back in his computer chair and sighed.

"Can you call her or something to see where she is?" I asked, putting on my sunscreen.

"No. We don't want to irritate her. An annoyed Holly is the last thing we want, especially this early." He said.

I walked over to him and sat on his computer desk, resting my arm on the monitor. "Well, that tissue didn't help. I'm still bored."

He looked at me uncomfortably, then went to go sit on his bed. I cocked my head at him. "Why did you move away? I don't bite." I paused. "Wait, yeah I do."

He didn't answer.

"Are you still worked up over last night?" I asked. "I told you, it was a mistake."

"I don't care if it was a mistake," he said. "It still makes me uneasy."

"Are you scared of me?" I said, internally laughing.

"No!"

"Prove it." I said, waking over to his bed. "Hug me."

I lifted up my arms and motioned with my fingers for him to come closer. Needless to say, I was grinning broadly.

"I am Artemis Fowl II. I do not _hug _people." He said, backpedaling into his headboard.

I sat down beside him. "Aw, you are afraid to show affection. Tell Dr. Harth all about it."

He glared icily at me and stood up, walking back to his computer chair.

I followed him again, but this time, I sat on an arm rest on his chair, just to tick him off.

"Artemis, don't be nervous around me. It was an accident. I did not mean to. Can I make it any clearer?" I said, seriously.

"No, but you can get out of my chair," he said, looking up at me.

I didn't get up. "You should sleep until Holly gets here. You must be tired."

"Too late," Holly said, appearing by Artemis' closet door. She studied how Artemis and I were sitting for a moment, with a smirk on her face.

I stood up and smiled at Holly. "Hello, Holly."

"Hello, guys," she responded. "Are we ready to go?"

"We have been ready for a long time, Holly," said Artemis. "What took so long?"

"I didn't rush. Was I supposed to?" Holly asked.

Artemis and I exchanged glances.

"It would've been nice," Artemis said.

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me in a review. I've got to go. My mom wants to play World of Warcraft. (Weird, eh?)**


	5. Lamb's blood

**A/N: I just learned a new word: Fangtastic! I also learned a new face. I think it is supposed to be, like, a vampire face. :)= **

**I think I will stick to xD and [=, though.**

**I hope this chapter is fangtastic! (Lol. I just love the way it sounds. Say it aloud!)**

**Thank Wikipedia, my history teacher, and my history textbook for the fangtastic information in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that was actually in the fangtastic book series that Eoin Colfer wrote.**

"What should I tell your parents, Artemis?" Said Butler, as he drove us to where Holly had left the invisible shuttle.

"Well, we might be able to stay in Europe, so tell them that we went to Manchester to admire the superb architecture of its many skyscrapers," Artemis said. "Tell them that we are sorry for not bringing them, but…"

"But what?" asked Butler after a few seconds.

"Why would two teenagers sneak off to England without telling their parents/guardians?" I wondered aloud.

"To get married is the only excuse I can think of," said Holly.

I chuckled as Artemis looked at Holly, eyes wide. "We are not using that," he said firmly. "Besides, you have to be 18 to get married in England without your parents consent. They wouldn't fall for that."

"How do you know these things?" I asked him. He ignored me.

"Why don't we just say you two went sightseeing and you will be back soon?" Butler suggested.

"What if we don't come back soon? How many things are on that list, anyway, Holly?" I asked.

"I didn't count them," she looked at me, brow furrowed.

"I don't think we have another choice," said Artemis.

"So, sightseeing it is?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

--

"The shuttle is parked somewhere over there," Holly said, pointing to a small area of trees, where I often went hunting.

Butler stopped the car long enough for us to get out, then he drove away.

We followed Holly silently, as she walked to where she thought the shuttle was.

"It's near this tr-" Holly stopped as she ran into something.

"Found it!" I yelled, running over to Holly to help her up.

She nodded her thanks, and wiped the seat of her LEP jumpsuit. "Okay, er… I think there is a button on the keys that is supposed to make it visible. This is my first time working with these kinds of shuttles."

Holly dug something out of her front pocket. The starter chip. She pressed the button she was talking about, and I stepped back. There was a giant, chrome vehicle looming over me.

"Okay, now to open the door," she said, more to herself than Artemis or me. "Wow… I sure hope this thing flies like other shuttles, or we are in a fix."

Artemis and I exchanged glances.

--

I sat down in the seat next to Artemis, who was sitting by the back-left wall. Holly had gone to the pilot's seat almost immediately after I figured out how to open the door.

We waited a few moments for Holly to start moving, but nothing happened. I sighed and got up, walking to the pilot's deck.

"Why aren't we moving, Holly?" I asked, seeing her in her seat, staring at a piece of crumpled-up paper.

"I don't know where to go. The list is written like a recipe. The first thing we need is one cup of lamb's blood." Holly said, still staring at the paper.

Mmm… that sounded appetizing.

"Call Foaly and ask him to find a lamb, or something." I suggested.

Holly shrugged and put on her helmet, pressing a few buttons.

"Foaly, I need to know where to find a lamb… Just look it up, please!... Yes, it would be nice to find one in Ireland." Holly looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Cork! That is so far away… Is that the closest one you could find?... alright, bye."

"He looked at the farms on his records, and the closest he could find to Dublin is Cork. I guess it's not too bad. Only about 150 miles away." Holly addressed me.

I nodded and went back to the passenger deck to tell Artemis about the long ride coming up.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm tired for some reason and I don't feel like typing. Have a fangtastic day! – Bye.**


	6. I cry tears of shame

**A/N: Hi. I opened a new poll just to see how many people that go to my profile are Green Day fans, or have heard of them. I love Green Day! WooT! [=**

**Disclaimer: I own my fangtastic OC, Sam. But not Artemis. Or Holly. They belong to EOIN COLFER.**

I awoke to a peculiar sound. It was like a frantic drum. _Thump, thump… thump, thump…._ I smelled a familiar smell. It was sweet, tempting. My throat burned like I had just swallowed hot coals, fresh from the grill. My stomach felt empty, hungry.

I opened my eyes and let out a small gasp of surprise. I was leaning on Artemis, who was leaning on the wall of the shuttle. He was asleep.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of Artemis' blood. I listened to the sound of his heart beat for a moment. _Thump, thump… thump, thump…. _

I leaned in closer to him, approaching his neck. I saw the tasty, blue, pulsing vein. My lips parted slightly, readying for the bite, readying for the kill.

_No, _my mind argued with my body. _No…._

I pounced out of my chair, waking Artemis.

"Are we in Cork?" He asked, stretching.

I didn't answer. My lips were trembling. I had almost killed him. I had almost killed Artemis Fowl II, something Opal had been trying to do for years, by just biting him.

Artemis noticed my face and got up, walking over to me. I backed away, shaking my head.

"No," I whispered. "Sit down. Stay away from me."

His head tilted to the side a little, his face full of question. Artemis stopped moving, but didn't back away.

I tried to hold my breath, but I was too late. Artemis was too close to me. My instincts took over, my vision blurred.

I growled, a deep, menacing sound.

"Sam, are you alright?" He asked, obviously worried.

I took a few steps closer to him, snarling.

Artemis didn't move. He stood with his arms by his side, staring at me.

I crouched down and my knees.

Artemis still did nothing.

I pounced, landing on Artemis with a thud. He fell to the ground. I was perched on his chest, my mind blocked off from my body. My thoughts were out of reason.

I leaned in slowly, inhaling the awesome scent of blood that had sent me into this frenzy. My lips landed on his neck. I sank my teeth in immediately, tasting his blood.

12345678910

Holly heard a small _thud_ noise coming from where Artemis and Sam were. She shivered.

_I don't want to know what they are up to, she thought._

12345678910

The hot liquid slid down my throat, easing the burning. I stopped drinking, mid suck.

_This is wrong._

I stood up quickly, spitting out the blood that was my mouth. My breathing was heavy. I backed away from Artemis. _No…no…no…no…._

There was an uneasy feeling in my stomach. What had I done?

I ran back over to Artemis, holding my breath. I checked his vitals. He was alive, barely.

What had I done?

I heard his heart beat, my mind returning to the monster that had almost killed my friend. I got up and ran. I opened the door to the pilot's deck, not stopping long enough to shut the door.

"Holly," I exclaimed, crying hysterically. What came out next was indecipherable.

"Er… what?" asked Holly after I had finished my babble.

I made a 'follow me' motion with my hands. Holly put the craft on auto and hopped out of her chair, following me.

She saw Artemis' bloody body sprawled out on the floor immediately. She rushed over to him and kneeled by his side. She examined him for a few moments.

"What happened to him?" Holly asked me.

I hesitated. "I… I attacked him."

Holly looked at me in horror.

--

I looked at Artemis. I had just wiped the blood off of him, so he looked clean. Sort of. He was lying on the floor, since we had nowhere else where he could lay. He looked terrible. He was paler than usual and he had dark, purple circles under his mismatched eyes. His lips were a blue-ish color. He had tears all over his face from me crying over him shamefully. His neck wound was bleeding so badly that we had to take off his shirt and use it as a bandage.

Holly had gone back to the controls for a moment to stop and park the shuttle, telling me to clean Artemis and do whatever it took to stop his bleeding, without killing him.

I lowered my head so that my forehead was resting on his chest, tears still pouring from my eyes. I stayed like that for a minute.

"Why am I all wet?" asked Artemis' voice. "What happened to my shirt?"

My eyes widened and I lifted my head. Artemis was looking at me questioningly.

"Holly!" I called out. "He's awake!"

"My throat hurts," Artemis said as Holly entered.

Artemis lifted up his head. I gasped at the horrid sight.

"Artemis, you look terrible!" I exclaimed. He looked even worse now that he was awake.

He let his head fall back to the floor. "I_ feel_ terrible."

I smelled Holly's blood, which told me she was near. Artemis' head shot up again.

"What is that smell?" He asked. "Mmm… it smells sweet."

I looked at him. "What do you mean? I don't smell anything."

Artemis sat up. "How can you not smell that? It is so strong. Sweet, appetizing…" Artemis took a deep breath through his nose. "It smells like… sugar."

Holly and I exchanged glances.

"Artemis… you just described Holly's blood." I said uneasily.

"I don't care what it is. It smells so good." Artemis walked over to Holly and took a deep breath. "My god, Holly, it is you."

I stood up quickly and ran over to Artemis, tackling him. We landed on the ground, me holding Artemis down by his arms.

"Let me go!" Artemis yelled.

I ignored him and told Holly to go lock herself in the pilot's deck.

After Holly shut and locked the door, I got off of Artemis.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis," I said sadly. I never knew that simply biting someone could turn them into such a monster.

**A/N: **giggles** That was fun! Ooh… Artemis is a vampire. What will happen next? You will find out tomorrow in the next chapter of… Redemption! Sorry, people. I'm a bit hyper. Mountain Dew deos that to me… Bye! Review please!**


	7. I take Artemis hunting

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little rushed, so if it's short, blame Father Time! On with the chapter… **

**Disclaimer: I own Sam and the plot. Not Artemis or Holly. **

When the shuttle landed, Holly opened the door a crack and told us that it was dark enough for us to go hunting.

"Okay, Holly. Will we need anything for the rest of the trip? Are you hungry? We might as well get everything now." I said, before leaving.

"Yes, I am hungry. And also, we will need some blankets. We obviously aren't checking into any hotel." Holly said.

I nodded, leading Artemis out the door.

I memorized our surroundings. (The shuttle was invisible, so it would be hard to find.) I took a deep breath through my nose, committing the surrounding smells to memory, so we would have something to fall back on if we weren't able to find the shuttle by sight.

"Which way do you want to go?" I asked. We were on the coast, a small, deserted area.

Artemis turned to his left and started walking. "Let's try this way."

I ran to catch up to him.

"You have never tasted blood, have you, Artemis?" I asked, a few minutes later.

"Well… I have been human all of my life, so it never appealed to me," he said, sarcastically.

I elbowed him in the side.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, paying attention only to the air around us, until I smelled a small hint of heaven.

We took deep breaths simultaneously, and then exchanged a glance. I broke into a run, Artemis following suit.

The scent was stronger now, closer.

_Poor humans,_ I thought. _I just wish there was another way…._

I threw my hand out in front of Artemis. I made a gesture that said 'this way', stealing to the clump of trees to our left. We hid behind two large bushes, and for the first time, got a good look at our dinner.

There was a male and a female. They were both dressed warmly, considering the cool weather.

I felt Artemis tense beside me. I grabbed his foot, the closest thing to me. "We have to be stealthy, or they'll see us and run." I whispered.

He held his breath and dug his nails into the sand under us.

I crawled over to the bush closest to them, Artemis following. "We just have to wait until sun down." I whispered.

He grabbed on to my forearm, his nails digging like daggers into my chalky skin. I ignored the pain and watched the sun retreat in an orange cloud of light.

I looked over at Artemis, who was staring at me, probably trying to keep from looking at the two humans only a few yards from us.

The couple stood up, catching my attention. I nodded at Artemis, signaling the okay. He stood up halfway, approaching the humans. I followed him, the scent of the blood muddying my thoughts.

Artemis wasn't making much progress with his half- walk thing, so he stood up, casually walking behind the couple.

I caught up to him, being quieter than a human would be able to while running. We shared another glance, I nodded. Artemis pounced forward, landing on the male, as he'd seen me do in the shuttle to him.

The woman let out a startled shriek, "Paul!"

The man – Paul – fell to the ground, Artemis already biting him. I growled lightly as she neared Artemis, her arms raised defensively.

She looked at me, fear in her eyes. I grinned manically and walked over to her.

"W-who're y-you?" She asked.

My grin grew. "Your worst nightmare."

I pounced on her, my teeth sinking into her neck immediately.

--

After his dinner, Artemis looked dreadful. He had blood all over him.

I grabbed his arm and drug him to the water. "Get in," I said. "We can't go into public with you having blood all over yourself, now can we?"

He backed away from me slightly. "I am not getting in there. It is salt water."

"Fine," I said. "Let us go into a store with you looking like you've just killed someone. Oh, and your not having a shirt will add some affect."

"Alright, let's go," he said, turning on his heel.

I grabbed his wrist just in time, pulling him back to me. I pinned his arms behind his back and drug him into the water.

He took a deep breath before I dropped him lightly into the crystal blue water. _Splash!_ Artemis on his knees in the water, his head sticking out barely. He looked at me for at me for a moment, and then decided to grab my arm and pull me under with him. I had anticipated this, and could've easily dodged it, but I figured I owed him at least that.

I landed on my knees, like him, my hair soaked. I giggled and stood up. "Come on. We've places to go, things to do." I extended my hand to help him up.

We walked to the nearest building, asking for directions to the nearest store where we could get something to eat and a few blankets.

An old man was the only worker there. He seemed like a grouch. "There is a supermarket down the road. You can't miss it unless you are as blind as a bat." He said, as if it were killing him to help us.

"What is it called?" Asked Artemis.

"I don't know! Get out of my library!" He glared at us as we left, me stifling a shrewd remark.

"He was mean," I noted as we walked the direction the man had said to go.

Artemis said nothing, staring ahead with an emotionless face.

"You know, if I didn't know you, I'd swear you're emo." I studied his blank face as he looked at me.

"What would make you think that?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing…," I said, looking away from him.

"I think I see the store," I said, a few minutes later. It was a small, overly crowded area. Great. "Can you handle being around so much blood, Artemis?"

He nodded, an unsure look on his face. I was going to have to watch him.

--

We got all of the stuff Holly had asked for in about thirty minutes, including the wait time at the register. Artemis led the way back to the coast, where I took over and led him to the shuttle.

"Can't we turn into bats or something, you know, to get there faster?" Artemis said.

I rolled my eyes. "You are so stereotypical. Besides, we're here."

I felt around for the shuttle. I banged on the door when I found it. Holly came out immediately. "Did you get the stuff?" she asked.

We both nodded.

Holly held the door open for us as we walked in. "Are you guys tired? I'm beat." She said.

"I'm not and Artemis probably isn't, either. Vampire thing…." I said softly.

Holly nodded and dug in the bags. She pulled out one of the black blankets we had bought with the money in Artemis' wallet.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. If you need me, I'll be in here." She walked into where she'd driven the shuttle all day, slamming the door behind her.

"I'm going to try to sleep," I said. "We will probably have a long day tomorrow."

I got the other blankets out and lay them on the floor, pushing one towards Artemis.

"Damn… we forgot pillows," I said.

A/N: Okay, I've got to go, all. This chapter was longer than I'd anticipated. – Bye. Have a fangtastic night!


	8. I refuse to kill a baby

**A/N: I just went to the seventh chapter and realized that I didn't bold the author's note at the bottom… Oh well! My kitty is lying on the computer. He's so fluffy… and gray! I just realized something else… this is like a parody of Twilight, isn't it? I'd like all of you to know that this story has NOTHING to do with Twilight. Anyway… I'm getting distracted aren't I? Whatever. Here is the …eighth?... chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I own only the crap that wasn't in the books!**

Iu98 (My cat typed that…)

I started at the sleeping form of Artemis. He was able to get to sleep really fast. Why couldn't I do that? Why did Artemis have to be so… so what? Perfect? No, that wasn't the word. What about unique? Artemis certainly wasn't your normal teenager.

I looked at the watch on his wrist that was conveniently near me. It was 11:27. I moaned lightly. I had told Artemis to get some sleep because we were going to have a big day tomorrow, yet I stayed up all night while he was beside me, sleeping like a dead man. I was still staring at his watch a few minutes later, when he yanked it away and stood up, his arms raised defensively. His breathing was heavy.

"What happened?" I asked.

Artemis shook his head and lay back down on his back. I watched him. What had just happened? I let it pass.

A wave of fatigue rolled over me, forcing me to shut my eyes. I fell asleep within minutes.

--

Something was shaking my arm. I mumbled something even _I_ didn't understand.

"Sam, get up! Why are you so stubborn? I've been trying to wake you for thirteen minutes!" Holy screamed.

I shot up, saying, "Where's the fire!"

"Nothing is wrong, but it's time we get off to the farm. We need to be there before sunrise." Holly said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Holly glanced at something on her wrist, some kind of watch. "2:43."

I sighed. I had just gotten to sleep. "What time does the sun rise, anyway?"

"Six," Holly said.

"Then why are we up so early?" I was getting annoyed.

"We do not know where the farm is," Holly looked me in the eye.

I stood up and stretched. Looking around the room, I noticed that there was something missing. "Where'd Artemis go?"

"Outside," Holly said simply.

"Why would he be…" I stopped myself. It was obvious why he was outside. The full moon, the darkness; the two things vampires admired more than blood.

I walked over to the door and went outside, just to see what Artemis was doing.

"Artemis?" I said. "Are you here?"

No answer. I started to panic. What if something bad had happened to him? What if a human walked by, attracting him with the scent of blood, and lead him into town? He could be lost!

"Artemis!" I called, a little more frantically. If Artemis was killed, I would go insane with guilt. He wouldn't have even been out here this early if it weren't for me. Rage and remorse filled up my heart. This was-

"Sam?" said a voice behind me. "Holly finally got you up?"

I turned around, my guilt and anger slaughtered by a sudden joyful feeling.

"Artemis!" I screeched, wrapping myself around him in a tight hug.

I pulled away after about a second, feeling wet and sticky.

"Why are you wet?" I asked him. I looked down at my arms, then at his bare chest. My arms were red, as was his chest. "And bloody?"

I wiped some of the blood off of him and onto my finger. I tasted it, spitting it out immediately. "What kind of blood is that? It tastes disgusting."

"It is not blood… It is meat sauce," he answered.

"Where did you get meat sauce?" I looked at him questioningly.

"It is a strange story actually. There was this little girl-"

"You killed a little girl?!" I asked, alarmed.

"I didn't kill her. She and her mom were just a few minutes' walk from us, and they were having a picnic. I don't really get why since it is almost three AM. Maybe they were watching the stars. Well, they walked away because the girl had to go to the bathroom, leaving their stuff. I dug through it out of curiosity, finding some ravioli. I decided to taste it, just to see how cooked meat tasted to me now."

"Did you like it?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He shook his head.

"Wait, why is it all over you, then?"

"They came back sooner than I'd wanted them to, so I had to rush. I spilled it. I think that they think that an animal did it." Artemis looked deep in thought.

I rolled my eyes. "Go get cleaned up."

"Are you going to make me take another saltwater bath?" asked Artemis, backing up a little. "I am still sticky from yesterday."

"That reminds me, we need to get you a shirt," I said, remembering how sticky I was, too.

Artemis said nothing and walked inside, probably to wash himself with water from a bottle.

I waited outside for him and Holly. We needed to get going.

--

"Foaly, you already said that seventeen times, and it still hasn't worked!" Holly exclaimed into her helmet.

They were arguing mostly because they were Holly and Foaly, and partly because Foaly had said to go left after we reached Boulevard Street, but we'd tried that already. There was no lamb in that direction, but Foaly wouldn't admit defeat.

"Foaly can you send me that map you are looking at? I want to see it." Holly said irritably.

There was a _beep_ sound. Holly looked at the map intently. "It says we have to go down Boulevard Street for two miles. Maybe we weren't going far enough."

So we walked, and walked, and walked. There was silence as we strode down the street.

A long time later, I looked up and saw the roof of a small building. I grinned. Finally!

Holly, seeing my happiness, followed my gaze. She too smiled.

"At last!" She said, a bit overdramatically.

--

We walked into the barn, an undersized, fetid place. I shivered at the smell. Animal blood mixed with dung and hay. Not a good combination.

Artemis and Holly didn't look too pleased either, but Holly was the lucky one. Animal blood reeked. I looked around for a sheep. The lamb would be by its mother, most likely.

"There!" Holly said, pointing to a corner. I looked at it closely, and sure enough, there was a small sheep. The lamb.

"Did we forget to bring something to carry the blood in?" I asked, hoping we didn't.

Holly pulled a thermos out of her backpack. It had the measurements and everything, so all I had to do was suck it. This would be harder than it sounded. Animal blood smelled, so it would probably taste bad.

I walked over to him, the lamb, that is, and looked him in the eyes. "He looks so frightened."

No one said anything.

Something dawned on me then. I bit Artemis, he turned into a vampire. What would happen if I bit this lamb? Would we have to kill it? I couldn't do that. Humans were one thing, but babies? I wouldn't do it.

"I can't do this," I said quietly, backing up. "What if it turns into a vampire when I bite it? We would have to kill it. I will not kill a baby."

I looked at my hands and saw that they were shaking for some reason. I clenched them into tight fists.

"Sam, we have to get the blood," Holly said. "This is the only way."

"I'd rather stay like this than kill helpless animals! I know, I know. Humans are helpless animals, too, but this is different," I felt tears flow out of my eyes. I had become such wimp. "This is a _lamb._ I can't kill a baby."

Holly thought for a moment. "We could use a needle. I have a first aid kit in the shuttle, and I can fly over there really fast and see if there are some needles in it. We could knock out the lamb, too."

I smiled a weak smile. "Thanks, Holly."

She nodded, and walked out of the barn.

**A/N: Was that too short? Tell me please, and I will try to make my chapters longer. Chapter one was only five hundred something, whereas this one is 1,412. That is a big improvement. – bye. ****Fangtastic!**


	9. Vampires Suck

**A/N: Hi. My brother is annoying me. He is on the other side of the room playing music from a concert he'd done with his middle school band. The music is calming, but distracting, so there are bound to be errors in this chapter. Sorry, people. Right now he's playing Raiders of the Lost Ark from Indiana Jones.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer.**

It took Holly only about fifteen minutes to get there and back, but it seemed like ages.

"Did you find anything?" I asked the second that she walked back into the barn.

She nodded.

"Do you want me to…." I couldn't even talk about hurting this lamb in any way. It was so cute and innocent….

"No, Sam. I'll do it. I know that you don't want to." Holly told me.

I gave her a thankful smile and walked out of the barn saying, "I can't watch it."

It was strange how I could kill at least four humans a week, but I couldn't even handle watching someone take a cup of blood from a lamb. That was strange, eh?

I waited for Holly and Artemis -who hadn't said anything for a long time– to meet me outside so we could move on with our search.

On the way back to the shuttle, I remembered something. Foaly. Did he know about Artemis? Had Holly told him that I bit Artemis? I asked Holly about it.

"No," she looked away from me. "I figured that you wouldn't want to tell him, that maybe Artemis could take a subtle sip or two of the cure, and nobody would ever know."

No one said anything for a long time.

"Hey, Artemis?" I looked at him.

He glanced at me.

"We are about to pass that store we bought the blankets at. We should stop and get you a shirt." I suggested for the second time today. He was distracting me…

He nodded.

--

Twenty-four minutes and seventeen seconds later, we were back in the small store. The men's clothes section wasn't very vast, so Artemis didn't have a lot to choose from, not that he cared.

I saw the perfect shirt for him, but he argued when I showed it to him. On the front it read _Vampires suck_ in bloody red print.

"I will no wear that," he'd said.

"But it's perfect for you!" I'd grinned at him.

Of course, he did not get it. In the end, he chose a plain black T-shirt. At least it was black…

By the time we got back in the shuttle, it was just getting light. Lucky us.

"What is next on the list?" I asked, shutting the door.

Holly dug in her backpack. "We need… one half-cup of a virgin's blood."

I ground my teeth. What was it with Opal and hurting pups?

"That will have to wait until dark, won't it?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, so go to sleep. We are going to have an eventful night." Holly nodded.

I groaned. For someone who'd stayed up all night, I was not tired.

"Are you guys tired?" I asked

They both shook their heads.

"What can we do to make us tired? Run around the shuttle until we are dizzy?" Maybe I was a bit tired….

Artemis looked at me like I was insane.

"I could use my neutrino to put you two to sleep…." Holly said, in jest.

"I say we just do what we can in Cork tonight, and then go back to Dublin tomorrow." Artemis suggested.

Holly and I exchanged glances. It seemed like a good enough idea.

"Alright, then. It's settled. We are going blood hunting tonight." I said.

**A/N: I'm sorry that this was so short, but that Christmas play thing is taking over my life… **Rolls eyes** I hate acting… And I just found out today that I have a chance to win something that I would LOVE in a writing contest, so I have to plan another story. My life is a bit unorganized right now… **Takes a deep breath** Bye guys. Again, I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter!**


	10. Blue Eyes and a Boring Day

**A/N: Hello. I'm tired. I forgot what I was going to say… Oh, yeah! My friend, Shadowfire, came up with the blood of a virgin thing, so many thanks to her… (and Chris, who, knowing her, probably inspired the idea.) [=**

**And a note to my faithful reviewer, Sarah: I kind of made up my own type of vampire, so they don't have special vampire powers like in Twilight. I'm sorry. =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Eoin Colfer or Shadowfire came up with.**

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. The most interesting thing we did was watch Holly eat at around noon. That was how fun our day was, but when night fell, it got way more interesting. Holly showed us the list. The things on it made me think of Opal as a mad version of devil spawn- which she was. Foaly was right about the pure bred dog thing. It didn't say what king of dog, though, so that would be easy. It was last on the list. There was also the blood of a cat, blood of a mutt, and the blood of a blue-eyed mortal (I didn't catch this one at all). Oh, and get this; we needed one pound of raw hamburger meat. So, in other words, it wasn't as long as Foaly had said.

We walked down the streets of Cork, Ireland. We'd gotten everything so far- except the mutt's blood and the blue-eyed mortal's blood.

Holly sighed at her watch-type thing. "It's eleven. I don't think we are going to find any blue-eyed humans out at this time."

I looked at her. Her fairy features were covered by a fake-looking human disguise. It didn't really matter how fake it was, though. It was dark out. "That's why we go to them."

Holly's face was blank for a moment, and then she caught on. "No- oh no. We are not sneaking into mud men's houses in the middle of the night. What if we get caught?"

I furrowed my brow. "What if we get caught? For Christ's sake, Holly, we are a team made up of two vampires and a fairy- both creatures of the night, both able to sneak around without catching sight of humans. Besides, if we do we could just-"

"We are not killing anybody tonight," she interrupted me.

"I don't get you, Sam," Artemis said something for the first time in hours. "Earlier, you were disturbed by the very thought of killing a lamb, yet it doesn't move you to kill humans."

I said nothing. Truth was, I had nothing to say. I didn't know what came over me then. Maybe it was just the thought of killing a_ baby_ for just one cup of its blood. It was sickening. When I was with Opal, I would've killed that lamb in a heart beat if it benefited me. But I had been saved from the monster that I was. Artemis and Holly had saved me. My vision blurred. I had been crying a lot lately.

Artemis looked at me, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." He mumbled, a bit awkwardly.

I shook my head, trying to tell him that it wasn't his fault that I was crying.

He understood. "Then what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Artemis," I said through a huge grin. It probably looked weird with the tears streaking down my face. "What could be wrong when your soul has been saved?"

Of course, Artemis didn't get this. "What do you mean? My soul has been saved from what?"

I giggled and stopped walking down the street that we had turned onto just a few minutes ago. "Not _your _soul- _mine_! My soul was saved by you and Holly."

"What brought this up?" He asked.

I laughed harder this time, but said nothing else on the matter.

--

Thirteen minutes later, we got tired of aimlessly running the streets of Cork, so we decided to follow somebody home. We followed a male. He was about thirty, maybe mid-twenties. He was about 5'9, and muscular. He had a golden-color hair and tan skin- obviously, he wasn't from around Cork.

We followed our muscular friend all the way to Shell Drive on the eastern part of town. Before he walked up what looked to be his driveway, I ran up behind him, mutely. Poor boy never had a chance. I drug him behind the bushes that Artemis and Holly were hiding in.

The man looked startled, afraid as I leaned in closer to his face to check his eye color. I grinned triumphantly. They were a brilliant sapphire color. They were the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen on a human- light blue, almost white, center, with a dark navy blue outline.

So, we had gotten lucky with everything but the mutt. Maybe we would have to go back to Dublin to find the last blood sample.

I held the beautiful-eyed human down as Holly took the blood. Artemis covered his mouth to prevent him from alerting the neighbors.

Holly mesmerized him to go to sleep and not remember this when he woke up, and I carried his unconscious body into his house and onto a comfy-looking couch. "Lucky," I mumbled and left his house.

--

We'd followed the plan. As soon as we got back to the shuttle, we had gone to sleep. I woke up first. It was eight when I looked at the clock, so I woke my companions.

They were easier to wake up than I had thought.

Holly grabbed an apple for breakfast and went to her seat in the other room, taking the blood with her. She had said something about it being a bad idea to leave it with us.

"Why did you wake me up?" Asked Artemis when Holly left. "It is not like I have to drive."

"I would have been lonely without you," I grinned at him.

He rolled his eyes and stretched. I grabbed the blankets that had been left on the floor and folded them neatly, placing them back in the bag.

I sat down in the chair that I had ridden here in, Artemis sitting next to me, just like before. And just like before, I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**A/N: Was that good? I tried to make it longer, but it was only 1,053 words. ]= Please review! Reviews make me happy. Oh- I **_**might**_** not be able to update tomorrow. Sorry, people. Bye! **


	11. A Bloody Fang

**A/N: I have something to say to ht4eva: I'm so sorry! I know I told you that I was going to update yesterday, but I kind of fell asleep. =D - So this chapter is dedicated to Eva, my very first reviewer!**

**I love this chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Eoin Colfer came up with.**

I awoke to someone shaking me- no, shaking Artemis. I stood up to help Holly wake our exhausted friend, forgetting that Artemis and I were laying on each other. Naturally, Artemis fell into my seat as soon as I stood up.

He then woke up and grumbled something.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He stood up and rubbed the top of his head, as if feeling for a bump. He looked confused for a moment, then the gears started turning inside his tired mind. "We are in Dublin?"

Holly nodded. "Yes. Butler is waiting for us in the same spot that he dropped us off in. We need to find the mutts' blood tonight, but for now, I am taking you two home to sleep."

"What time is it?" I asked.

Holly glanced at her weird watch-thing again. "Around midday."

I stretched, wishing that I could go back to sleep.

Holly walked towards the door. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Butler waiting."

--

I buckled my seat belt, Artemis mimicking the motion beside me. Butler looked in the rearview mirror to make sure that we were ready.

I nodded at him.

I glanced at Holly, who was sitting beside the retired bodyguard. She was so small compared to him.

"It is hot in here, Butler. Could you roll down the window?" Artemis asked. Of course, he wasn't really hot. Vampires didn't get hot, but Butler did not know that I'd bitten Artemis. I know, it seems cruel not to tell him, but we wanted no one to know.

I winked at Artemis, letting hi know that that was a well-delivered line. He had to act human, and that sounded perfectly human. They were always hot or cold, hungry or thirsty, tired or hyper, et cetera.

As soon as Butler did what Artemis asked, the car filled with a foul smell. I looked at Artemis. He looked like he was going to puke. He and I exchanged disgusted glances.

I looked at Holly and Butler. They seemed unmoved.

"I smell blood. Animal blood." I said.

Artemis tried to cover up his utter disgust by looking at me questioningly.

"Elaborate. How close is it?" He said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. My nose isn't _that _strong. But it is getting closer, so we haven't passed it."

"Maybe a dog got hit by a car," Holly suggested.

Something went off in my mind. "That's perfect! Wonderful!" I yelled.

Butler looked at me as if I were insane. "A dog getting hit by a car is 'wonderful' to you?"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "Maybe it is a mutt!"

Holly's eyes widened. "We could save it, and get the blood."

Artemis nodded, trying not to open his mouth. I was more used to the scent, so it was easier for me to handle.

"Stop the car!" I yelled. The scent was overwhelming.

Butler did as instructed and looked around. "Where is it?"

I opened the door and stepped out, my nose leading the way to the injured dog. I narrowed my eyes and searched.

Artemis got out behind me. He looked around.  
"Over there," He pointed to the other side of the road, about twenty meters ahead.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, feeling terrible for the dog. As I neared, I saw that it was just a puppy. It had floppy ears, and wiry black fur. I could see that he was bleeding around the face area.

I ran faster than I ever dreamed and finally reached the poor dog. I heard the car pull up behind me as I knelt down by the dog, checking for any major wounds. During my search, I noticed that it was a guy.

I checked his vitals. He was alive. The only visible wound was a rather large cut on the top of his head. What was wrong with this dog? He was unconscious.

Holly appeared in front of me and did exactly what I had done.

"What is wrong with it?" she asked.

"I am not a doctor!" I said, picking the dog up and putting him in the car. "Can you heal him? Maybe it will help."  
Holly went to the other side of the car and opened the door. She jumped in beside the dog and muttered, "Heal."

I watched him for a moment, hoping for some response. Nothing. Maybe it was exhaustion?

I stood up, getting away from the dog and its stinking blood. I needed some air.

I turned around jumped. Artemis wan face was right there.

"Is he alright?" He asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Nothing is happening when Holly heals him, and he only has one scratch on his head."

"Maybe he is dehydrated." Artemis looked deep in thought. "Let's take him home and find out."  
Artemis seemed to actually care about the dog. Opal was a lying piece of-

"Butler, let us take the dog home, where it will be easier to find out what is wrong with it." Artemis had already gotten into the car.

I climbed in next to him and buckled once more, patting the dog. I know it was useless to try and comfort him, but it made me feel better.

The ride home was long and silent. The only sounds were the beating of three hearts, and the dog's heavy breathing.

--

**A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this section will be in the dog's POV. I know, it sounds weird. It will be like this until you see the two hyphens.**

I opened my eyes and automatically noticed the pain in my throat. I was parched.

I looked around. I was in a small room on a table, a male human leaning over me. He looked pale, like a ghost. His hair was as black as the darkest night. I couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but they were different colors. He was looking at me as if I were a smelly piece of trash. Wait- I probably was smelly. My owner had dropped me off on the side of the road a while back, leaving me with no food or water. I don't really know how long I was out there wandering the streets of Dublin, but it seemed like an eternity.

The male's eyes widened as he saw that I was awake. He rushed out of the room, leaving me alone. I suddenly felt sad and afraid at the same time. I whimpered weakly, sounding pathetic.

The door opened again and a female ran over to my side and looked over me urgently. She seemed excited for some reason.

"I think he is a mutt," she grinned.

I barked loudly. Who was she to be pointing out the flaws in me when her genus couldn't even catch a ball in their mouth! I snorted.

She giggled and patted my head. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to insult you."

I flinched as her hand touched the cut that I had gotten from a fight with another stray I had run into.

She lifted her hand immediately and licked the blood off of it. I stared in horror. What was wrong with this chick?

She swallowed and shrugged, her human friends looking at her as if this were normal behavior for a teenager. Well, I didn't really know much about humans, but I'm pretty sure that it wasn't.

"Not bad," she grinned at a tiny human girl.

The little girl rolled her eyes and walked over to me and put her hand over my head.

"Heal," she said, her eyes closed.

I watched in amazement as a blue sparked danced from her hand. My head suddenly felt much better. I jumped up and licked her hand, grateful that she had fixed me, but still a little freaked out. What kind of humans were these people? Why had the rescued me? I thought that humans were supposed to be heartless and cruel.

I looked at the blood-eater. She was staring at me, chewing her lip.

"Let's name him Fang," she suggested.

I barked my agreement. I like that. It made me sound mysterious.

"Why Fang?" asked the little girl.

"Because it sounds awesome," replied Blood-Eater after a few moments. "Don't you want him to have an awesome name, Holly?"

I noted that Blood-Eater had called the little girl 'Holly'.

Holly rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, Artemis?" asked Blood-Eater.

I looked around the room. There was only the boy and Holly. The boy must be Artemis, but wasn't that a _goddess_?

Artemis shrugged. "I don't care. Mother will never let us keep him. She will probably send him to a dog shelter."

_Dog shelters-_ The bane of my reality. The words echoed in my mind over and over again. _Dog shelter._

I whimpered and made a short prayer. I, Fang the brilliant, was not going to a dog shelter. Even if I did, I would find a way to escape.

"No!" yelled Blood-Eater. "We can't send Fang to a dog shelter! He is a mutt. They will put him to sleep after no one buys him."

I whimpered again. I wasn't cute. I had known that for a long time, but no one had ever said it to my face.

"Sam, if my parents do not approve of this dog, then we will have no other choice. The People do not allow pets." Artemis stared at 'Sam' with a look in his eyes that told me he was hiding something.

Who were the People? Why did they not allow pets? How had Holly healed my wound? Why had Sam licked up my blood? What was wrong with these people? I jumped off of the table I was on and backed into a corner. I was ready to fight these humans- or whatever they were. Aliens, maybe?

I growled at the aliens and bared my teeth, showing off the sharp tips that could tear through them in a heart beat.

They looked startled for a moment, and then Sam walked over to me calmly. She was humming a soothing lullaby.

My fear melted away, the urge to bite some ones head off disappeared. I stopped growling and sat down, letting Sam pet me on the chest.

--

"How the hell did you do that?" Holly asked me, staring in shock at the dog that was now curled up in my arms.

I shrugged.

Artemis walked over to me and put his hand on Fang's back. "I'm going to go get him some water. He must be desiccated."

I nodded and put Fang back on the table. After Artemis shut the door, I asked Holly when we would be taking the blood.

"As soon as Fang drinks something," she said, staring at the black dog.

--

Ten minutes later, Fang had drunk to his fill. Holly readied the supplies that we'd need to take a little blood.

Artemis and I watched from a distance, not wanting to involved with this dog's reeking blood.

I looked away as Holly stuck the needle into Fang. I couldn't watch this. I had already grown so attached to him. He was so… black. His eyes were beautiful. They were a dark, rich brown.

"Okay," Holly said. "I've gotten it."

I looked in her direction. Fang was lying on the table, pouting, Holly behind him, putting the blood into an air tight container.

I walked over to Fang and scratched his back.

"It's all over now," I muttered to him.

Holly put the container into her backpack and said, "We have to get to Police Plaza before you parents notice that you've stopped eating, Artemis."

He nodded and followed Holly out of the door.

**A/N: This was the longest chapter yet. 2,009 words. Woot! I WILL update tomorrow. Bye, readers. Remember to review! Please?**


	12. You did what?

**A/N: My computer crashed yesterday. I hate viruses. I have to use my mom's now. I don't like it. Maybe my computer is repairable? I hope so… I liked it. This chapter is going to be brief and I've figured out about how many chapters this story will have. Fifteen. Maybe. I know, I know. Deceit was twenty-two. But that story was filled with chapters that had nothing to do with the plot… I didn't like that, So I am trying not to do that with this one. Wow… long Author's note.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for lying in the last chapter. In the bottom author note, I said that I WOULD update yesterday… **Grins** It was my computer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.**

I approached the OPS booth nervously, Holly and Artemis walking three steps ahead of me.

Holly sighed. "C'mon, Sam. We need to hurry. Artemis' parents are probably worried sick."

I sped up, Fang trotting along behind me. I giggled at him. He was so _cute _with his small black form and big, rich, chocolate brown eyes.

I stopped giggling immediately. _Cute?_ Had I just called this small black dog _cute_?

I shivered and caught up to my companions, who had, once again, forged ahead of me. It was almost like they were trying to loose me… I bit my tongue hard, punishing myself for thinking such paranoid things. That was one aspect of Opal that would probably never go away.

_Damn paranoia… _I thought.

I walked into the Operations both, Artemis holding the door for me. I nodded at him and went into a corner, where I would wait for Foaly to say 'when'.

That didn't take long. Foaly was already in the room and he'd said that now, all we needed was the commander.

Trouble arrived six minutes after us, a huge grin on his face.

"Welcome back, Holly," He said as soon as he came in, ignoring everyone else. He hugged her awkwardly, then went to wait by the door.

"Is everyone here?" asked Foaly. He looked around. "Okay. Well, let's start… finally"

He pulled something up on his computer, and much my dismay, I couldn't read the blasted Gnommish. I could tell Artemis could, though, by the way he was glaring at the screen.

"Mix the blood into one liquid," Foaly read aloud. "Feed all to vampire."

He looked at me. "All. You have to drink ALL of it if you want to be human."

I froze as his words sank in. Only one vampire was becoming human today.

--

**(Fang's POV)**

I watched as Sam stood frozen in shock by the horse-man's words. Why did this affect her? Surely she was the only vampire. She was the only one that jumped at the chance to drink my blood.

I yawned. I was tired. I walked over my new owner, Sam, and rested my head on her shoe. She smelled good. I didn't know what it was, but the smell was an appealing sweet, sugary smell. Artemis had the same smell, but I did not like him. He was creepy. It was as if he had no emotions… well, except his obvious crush on Sam.

Sam looked down at me, her eyes wide in shock.

"Are you sure I have to drink it all? I just fed and I'm not sure if I can handle much more." Her voice was trembling.

I looked up at her and whimpered. I didn't want my owner to be a liar.

"It says all, Sam," Horse-Man said. "Are you sure that you want to be human?"

Sam's eyes grew wider, if that was possible.

"No," she said, looking into my eyes. "I do not want to be human. But I know another vampire that does."

I looked at Horse-Man. He was confused, and that was weird. I'd already gotten used to the holier-than-thou aura lingering around him.

"What are you talking about?" Horse-Man asked.

Sam took a deep breath and looked at Artemis for help. He came to her aid and said, "Me. She is talking about me. We had a little accident on the shuttle…"

"You bit him?!" yelled a small pointy-eared male by the door.

I looked at Sam. She was guilty. I don't understand why, though. She was a vampire. Vampires bite people. The circle of life… in a freaked-up sort of way….

I cocked my head at her. She looked down at me, a ghost of a smile on her lips.

--

**Sam**

"Yeah. We were asleep-" I started.

"You slept with him!?" Foaly exclaimed.

Artemis threw him a glare.

I rolled my eyes. "No, we were on the shuttle and I woke up lying on his shoulder-"

"You-" Trouble started.

"Shuddup!" I yelled, going into frenzy. "If you want to hear the story, tell me. If not, let's move on with the ceremony."

Foaly and Trouble waited for me to continue.

"Okay. I woke up lying on his shoulder, and I smelled his blood. It made me lose control, and I kind of… jumped him. I bite him. You know, Artemis, your blood tasted really good…"

He looked at the floor and muttered, "No comment." ** (**OOC-ness**!)**

I looked down at Fang, who actually seemed to understand what was going on….

**A/N: Was that long enough? Tell me in a review. Sorry for OOC-ness. I just can't **_**capture**_** Artemis…**


	13. I don't drink the blood

**A/N: HI. I have a lot of math homework… so this chapter will be shorter than the last.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Eoin Colfer**

We stood in silence for a while.

"Wait… so, you bit Artemis? Are you sure he wasn't a vampire already?" Trouble was staring at me in a way that said he was a little confused.

I sighed and just looked into his eyes. What was wrong with this elf?

"Well, anyway, we need to figure out a way we can do this." Holly said. "Both of you are vampires, you both need/want to be human."

Artemis and I exchanged glances, and said at the same time, "You take it."

"No, you." Again simultaneously.

"Artemis, your parents will notice the changes. You are paler, you won't eat, and you will be sneaking out at night, coming home with blood smeared on your shirts…" I looked up at him.

He shook his head. "No. We went on this journey for you. You are taking it."

I stood on my toes, trying to reach his height, trying to be intimidating. I ended up to where my nose was at his mouth, but I made due.

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "You are taking it."

"But-"

"Listen to reason, Artemis. People will notice. They will become suspicious. You don't know how to hide it. Remember what happened when you first smelled Holly's blood? That is what it is like every day when you don't feed for a while. " I uncrossed my arms and lowered myself back to the floor. "It will take months for you to learn how to control the thirst, how to hide your identity."

I could tell by the way that he said nothing that he was caving.

I opened my eyes wide, looking pathetic. "Drink it. Please? Be human."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Take it or I will _make_ you take it."

"You wouldn't…"

I put on my most deadly serious face and said, "Do you want to bet on it?"

We stared hard at each other until Foaly interrupted us by impatiently saying, "So, who is taking it? Are we just dumping it and both of you stay vampire?"

I nudged Artemis in the side.

He muttered something I didn't understand and walked to Foaly.

Foaly handed Artemis the thermos of mixed-up blood, which he had readied when we were arguing. I watched as Artemis took the large thermos and put it to his lips.

I walked behind Artemis, getting ready to catch him if he fell.

--

**Fang**

The room was full of tension as I watched Artemis slurp the blood. It made me want more water. I whimpered lightly and walked over to Artemis, sitting on his shiny black shoe. Shoes made me comfortable. They were always so warm and chewy….

I waited for the anxiety to pass, but it was a long time.

I felt a disturbance from under me. Artemis' foot was moving. How rude!

I got up as quickly as possible and ran over to Holly, hiding behind her slim frame. I watched as Artemis fell backwards, into Sam's arms. She set him lightly on the floor and knealed over him.

"Were you expecting that?" asked Holly.

"Yeah, kind of. Wouldn't you faint?" Sam looked at me as she spoke.

Holly just shrugged and walked over to Artemis, leaving me exposed.

**A/N: later guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I like Deceit better…**


	14. Cliched

**A/N: I will not be updating on this coming Friday, Monday, or Tuesday. Band concert… WOOT! Sorry, people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AF!**

**For once, I am doing this from Fowl's POV:**

I woke up with excruciating pain in my chest. I only noticed one thing other than that: Sam was hovering above me, her gorgeous brown tresses falling just below her shoulders.

I heard Foaly walk over to me after a while. He nudged my side lightly with his front hoof, saying, "Is he alive?"

I looked at him. "What do you think?"

Foaly's eyes widened with fake surprise. "Living dead!" He screamed, running over to his computer.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at Sam. "Do you hear anything?"

"The steady beat of five hearts," she grinned at me.

"So, I'm human?" The weight of a cinder block was lifted off of my shoulders. _Human._

Sam nodded and stood up. I tried to sit up, but my chest was aching.

"How are we going to get home if I cannot stand?" I asked, a bit of frustration in my voice.

"Be patient, Artemis," said Holly. "The pain will hopefully subside soon. Hopefully."

I groaned. Why did pain have to exist? Why did it have to hurt so bad?

"I think I can overcome it long enough to get to the shuttle if…" I stopped talking as I saw the deadly glare on Sam's face. It was glare that said 'sit down and shut up. I am not letting you hurt yourself.' At least she cared….

--

An hour later, Holly had called Butler and asked him if he could head down to the same spot by the woods and wait for us.

I sat by Sam on the same shuttle we had ridden to Cork, in the same spot by the wall. I felt her leaning on my arm, probably trying to sleep. I glanced at my watch. It was six P.M., just getting dark up in Dublin. Sam was usually up for way longer than that.

"Sam?" I mumbled, just to see if she was awake.

"Yes?" She was awake.

"Are you trying to go to sleep?" my tone was unemotional.

"No… why?" Sam got off of me and looked me in the eye.

"Just wondering," I avoided her gaze.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for Fang's slow, soft breathing.

--

**Sam's POV**

I stared out of the Fowl Bentley's window, marveling at the stars.

"You couldn't see them like this in New York," I explained to Artemis.

What really caught my eye was the full moon. It was a luminescent, milky-white disk in the charcoal sky. I couldn't take my eyes off of it, though I always thought that the rumors whispered among mortals about vampires and the full moon were untrue. Maybe I was wrong, or maybe the moon was just as enchanting to any human.

I looked at Artemis, who seemed to be more interested in me than the moon. He was staring at the back of my head. I looked at him questioningly.

He shook his head and looked away, but not before I saw a small blush cover his normally wan cheeks. I let a feeling of unease pass over me.

"Artemis," I whispered. "Look at the moon. It is full tonight. Beautiful, really."

He glanced at me, then at the window. His gaze lingered in the area around the moon.

I heard a disturbance in the front seat. I looked up for a second and saw Butler looking at us with a smirk on his face.

I shivered a bit at the huge man, as I looked back at the moon. I rested my head on the hard window and stared at the sky some more. It was truly enthralling.

I glanced over to Artemis and saw that he was still staring at the moon. The myths weren't true.

Artemis, noticing that I had moved, looked up at me. I saw something in his eyes that shouldn't have been there; lust, desire.

It was only there for a few seconds, then the look disappeared. I cocked my head at him. He blushed again, but this time he didn't look away. This set something off in my mind. It told me to back away and continue gawking at the stars, but I didn't. I leaned in closer to him and kissed him for the second time.

The kiss only lasted a few moments. I pulled away, wishing I had listened to my mind and not my body.

I still felt Artemis' gaze on me, though. I turned around and looked him straight in the eye, but before I could say anything, he says, "Do you think you will remember that?"

It was a rhetorical question, but I answered anyway. "I hope."

**A/N: I have only one thing to say: REVIEW! No, wait. Two things. I am thinking about doing a three-quel, but I don't have a plot yet. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. I need help! (I will give you credit, of course)**


	15. Apprehension

**A/N: Okay guys! The time has come for the last chapter. I will reveal the plot to the next story at the end of the chapter! I am so excited… Oh, one more thing: Why didn't anyone say anything about the kiss in their reviews? It doesn't make any sense to me.**

**Also, when I put that this was pre TTP, I was lying. Well, not technically. I didn't know I was lying. But this can't possibly be set before that because in Deceit, Artemis is sixteen. I mentioned that, didn't I? So, I guess it has to be Post TTP. After the stupid kiss… ** falls to the floor crying** Artemis doesn't deserve Holly! Trouble does!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what Eoin Colfer came up with. But, you know what… Eoin Colfer rocks and if he writes another Artemis Fowl book, then he PWNs!**

I looked at Butler just to see his reaction. It was like he didn't even notice. He was staring out of the windshield at the road.

Then a thought dawned on me. I didn't know Artemis' response. I turned my head in his direction, but his face didn't betray his emotions. He held his composure for the whole rest of the ride, and as we told his parents how our stay in Manchester was.

The Fowls didn't react as I thought they would. There was no screaming or grounding like a normal parent would. Had Holly mesmerized them? It was certainly a possibility.

Artemis' parents didn't excuse us to bed until a few hours of badgering us about things like 'are you pregnant?' 'Did you get enough to eat?' Blah, blah, blah… Things only a parent would care about.

--

That night, I didn't go to Artemis' room even though I didn't go hunting, either. I was scared, for the first time, of a human. I was scared that Artemis didn't approve of what I had done in the car. His question, 'Do you think you will remember that?' wasn't very helpful.

I sat on my bed, thinking, for a long time. I didn't look at the clock, afraid of what it would say. I felt like a seven-year-old with insomnia, one that had just experienced her first kiss…. I pondered that. A seven-year-old that has kissed someone. I could probably think of something better, if given a chance, but I wasn't. My door cracked open, ever so slightly.

I sat back and pretended to be asleep, just in case it was Angeline or Mr. Fowl. They walked in the room and over to my bed. They leaned over me for a moment, and then put their hand on my arm.

"Sam!" They hissed.

Busted. I opened my eyes. Artemis was leaning over me. Good, it was only Artemis.

I sighed out of relief and sat up again.

"I can't sleep," he told me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Join the club," I mumbled, getting out from under the covers and scooting over to him. "How did you know I was awake?"

He looked in my direction. "Your muscles were tense. I keep thinking about what happened in the car and-"

"I know, I know. That was stupid. I'm so, so sorry." I gave him a look that said I meant it.

He looked shocked for a moment, then his lips parted slightly and he let out a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh! You should be mad at me!" My whisper was a little bit too loud.

"Why would you be sorry?" the corners of his mouth was lifted slightly in a smile.

"Because I-"I paused. What did he mean? "Do you mean I _shouldn't _be sorry?"

"Exactly. I… I liked it." He wouldn't meet my eyes.

I was shocked silent. The way he'd only uttered one sentence had me thinking that he didn't like me that way, but here he was, telling me the exact opposite.

I reached over to him and lifted up his chin, making him look at me. "I'm confused," I whispered, making the sentence almost inaudible.

"Does this clear it up?" He whispered back, leaning in to kiss me again.

I let him, and that was the last thing I remembered when I woke up…

--

I woke up extremely early, as usual. But this morning was very different in other ways. I woke up in Artemis' arms, lying on my bed. Fear crawled into my mind, slowly, as I remembered what had happened the night before.

I looked down at myself. Thankfully, I was still fully dressed. We hadn't done anything stupid when we were high off of exhaustion.

I hit Artemis on the shoulder a few times, until he woke up. He jumped away from me immediately.

"Artemis, we fell asleep last night!" I whispered loudly. "You have to get back to your room, like, now!"

Artemis stretched as my words sank in. I could tell he was half asleep, so I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. He was heavy. I drug him to his room as fast I could-which wasn't very fast- then I set him down in his bed. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and went downstairs to watch T.V. until breakfast time.

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! IT HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN IT: I know, this was a horrible ending. And, I also know that this was a very OOC Artemis. I AM SORRY! **

**Anyway, the plot. My best Friend-Shadowfire- came up with this. I love the idea.**

**Plot Idea: Holly is fairy-napped (again), but this time, it is by someone else… or is it? Artemis, Sam, and TROUBLE try to find her by following a note that the mysterious kidnapper left for them. It could be a trap, but they won't find out until they find Holly. **

**MESSAGE TO SHADOWFIRE: PLEASE DO NOT TELL ANYONE WHO THE KIDNAPPER IS! IT HAS TO BE A SURPRISE! And also, I kind of mixed up your idea a bit. Yeah... sorry about that, but I wanted to put the note in there. YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY LATER!**

**Title Ideas: The only thing that I can think of is the original title for this story: Betryal. I know it doesn't seem like a good title for this story, but I am plotting and schemind right now, trying out new ideas, and I think that it will fit the later part of the story… Thank Shadowfire for this great idea!**

**^ (Dude… that A/N was, like, two hundred words…)**


End file.
